The present invention is directed to the frosting of hair. Hair frosting is the selective bleaching of strands of hair. Frosting bleaches are available in a powder form. The key ingredients are persulfate salts as the oxidant and alkali metal silicates present for pH control. The powdered bleaches include thickeners, surfactants, solid perfumes and the like, and are mixed with hydrogen peroxide solutions prior to use.
The persulfate salts are known to be unstable in the presence of atmospheric moisture and rapidly lose their active oxygen on exposure to humid air. Dusting during handling of the powder is yet another problem. Both the persulfates and the highly alkaline silicates are corrosive to equipment and, if inhaled, irritating to the mucus membranes and respiratory canals.
The present invention is directed to compositions which overcome the difficulties attendant to the use of dry oxidants for selective frosting of hair.